Dagger Combinations in Vagrant Story
Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of seven categories, called Designs for the purpose of this guide. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The levels of weapon Designs, from weak to strong, are called Tiers for the purpose of this guide. The Dagger Design is tied for having the most Tiers with Sword and Polearm, although one of Sword's twelve is the extremely rare material converter Rhomphaia; because their combinations are much more numerous, Dagger combinations especially but also Sword include more unusual results. Determining the material of a combination between a Dagger and any other weapon Design is easy, as it is at the bottom of the Prevalence hierarchy; the material will always be the material of the other design. The results of Combinations of the twelve weapons in the Dagger category with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon Design of a particular Tier with one of the same Design and Tier results in either that same weapon, in most cases, or the next higher Tier, in the case of end-Tier weapons, but the Affinities and Classes of the ingredients are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. Generally speaking, it can be observed that weapons belong to tiers, ranging from least powerful to most powerful. * Weapons in the same Tier, of any Design, are more likely to combine productively. * Weapons of the same Design, in adjacent (consecutive) tiers, will combine the best, creating a weapon of the same type but the next higher tier. * A weapon in a lower tier will often 'devolve' the higher weapon to the same type but a lower tier. This is called Mismatch in these guides and can be useful if the product is rare (see Combine) Due to Prevalence, only combinations of Daggers with Staves will be of the material of the Dagger. = Blades = Combination Analysis and Table Key :See Combination Analysis Generally speaking, it can be observed that weapons belong to tiers, ranging from least powerful to most powerful. Weapons of the same Design, in adjacent (consecutive) tiers, will combine the best, creating a weapon of the same type but the next higher tier * + Progression: Same-Design combinations of consecutive Tiers that combine to make the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Design * No marking: Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C * / More useful than it is good. Often Morphs of note * L and S are used for the two versions of Footman's Mace; L for Large or Long, the two handed version, and S for Small or Short, the one handed version; choice of mnemonic is up to you. * Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. * - Mismatch * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier Axes and Maces are different Designs for the purposes of Combinations Dagger with Same Prevalence does not operate in Same-Design combinations. Therefore, no same-Design combinations create Morphs, nor do they ever retain a material with greater hierarchy. Same combinations follow the Same Design rules. Axes with Axes will always make Axes. Axes combined with Axes of any lower material, including , will never result in Damascus Axe with Dagger :See Axe Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Mace Combinations, Staff Combinations There is a tendency for the result of Crossbows combined with Daggers of a similar Tier to be Great Axes, Maces, or Staves. The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Axe blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Crossbow with Dagger :See Axe Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Sword Combinations There is a tendency for the result of Crossbows combined with Daggers of a similar Tier to be Axes, Great Swords, or Swords. Crossbow with Dagger has the only Morph of Falchion other than with high Tier Polearms; all other combinations resulting in Falchion are devolutions of higher Tier Swords. This is important when crafting Damascus swords, as Falchion can be used to combine with Shotels that drop in the Temple of Kiltia, and Damascus Polearms are rare. The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Crossbow blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Great Axe with Dagger :See Great Axe Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Staff Combinations Daggers have the most Tiers of any Design. As there were so many Tiers, there had to be Combinations requiring formulas after the normal Combination formulas were applied to the list; consequently the low and high ends of the Combinations were given a couple of uncharacteristic Combinations, namely Equal Combinations, and the middle Tiers were clogged up with multiples of the same Design and Tier. A few low-Tier Daggers are useful for improving the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier, and some higher ones give useful Morphs. The large number of Tiers has evidently affected the Morphs as well, making them require Daggers of three to five Tiers higher than the Great Axes. Even this is irregular; earlier levels required lower Daggers. The lowest morph is Polearm, then Staff, then Heavy Mace. Stiletto Tier 11 and Halberd Tier 5 make a Tier 5 Trident. Great Sword with Dagger :See Great Sword Combinations, Axe Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Mace Combinations, Morphs: From the second Tier onwards, if the blades are equal, an Axe blade results. Starting from the third Tier, if the Dagger is one Tier higher, a Mace is created. Starting at the fourth Tier, if the Great Sword is one Tier higher, a Great Axe is the result. Design Prevalence: all other blades retain their material in combination with Daggers Heavy Mace with Dagger :''See Heavy Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Sword Combinations :Morph: Irregular and low, with one penultimate-Double Blade Great Axe. The rest are no more than Tier six: Crossbow, Polearm and Sword :Design Prevalence: Combinations with Dagger will always be the material of the other blade :Rare Combinations: There are no rare combinations using Heavy Mace blades Mace with Dagger :''See Mace Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Staff Combinations :Morph: Irregular, but with an ultimate-Halberd Great Axe, and a penultimate, Bishop's Crosier Staff. There are only two Morph types instead of the usual three :Design Prevalence: Combinations with Dagger will always be the material of the other blade :Rare Combinations: There are no rare combinations between Mace and Dagger blades Polearm with Dagger :''See Polearm Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Great Sword Combinations, Sword Combinations Combinations are irregular in the first six Tiers, with no Morphs. After that, equal-Tier combinations yield Great Swords, with Dagger one Tier higher, Crossbows, and with Dagger two Tiers higher, Swords. Any one of these combinations will yield a result in the somewhat unlikely event that the Polearm is and in the first crafting slot, and the Dagger is in the second. Fauchard plus Khukuri is one of the ways to get the missing Falchion to combine with the Damascus Shotels from Those Who Fear the Light Combinations will here be always of the material of the Polearm, due to Prevalence Staff with Dagger :''See Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, Staff Combinations A low percentage of the results of Crossbows combined with Staves of a similar Tier are Crossbows, Heavy Maces, or Polearms. The result of these combinations will always be of the same material as the Crossbow blade; see Design Prevalence and Rare Combinations Sword with Dagger There is a tendency for daggers of a much lower Tier than the swords with which they are combined to make Maces, of nearer to the same Tier to make Great Axes, and close to the same Tier, to make Axes. Daggers have 12 Tiers; as many Tiers as Polearms, and as many as swords if Rhomphaia is counted. The standard combination formulas were insufficient, therefore game designers gave the low and high ends uncharacteristic Equal Combinations, and the middle Tiers, multiples of the same Design and Tier. A few low-Tier Daggers are useful for improving the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier, and some higher ones give useful Morphs. See Also * Combinations * Rare Combinations * Weapon Combinations * Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Lists of Combinations